This invention relates generally to the field of small motion-transmitting clutches. Such clutches are useful, for example, in the operation of window, blind, and drapery hardware, where the span is relatively large, and the drapery supported is relatively heavy. Other uses include hand operated fishing reels and similar applications requiring a free running driven member and movement in at least one rotational direction under power. The field of light duty clutches for hand powered operation is a well developed art. In the field of drapery hardware, for example, it is known to impart movement in either of two directions with a disengaged condition therebetween. This is usually accomplished by a pair of overunning clutches, one for either direction. Each clutch involves a relatively large number of parts with rather complicated manufacture and assembly. Free running of an output pulley requires manipulation of a cord to a predetermined position.